Les baisers glacés
by FunkyDebby
Summary: On dit souvent que Voldemort n'a jamais connu l'amour, et c'est vrai. Mais Tom Jedusor l'a connu, lui. Une seule fois.
1. Chapter 1

_Hellooooooo !_

_Voilà ma nouvel histoire, un Voldemort/OC, qui se passe lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, j'écris la suite des NdA en fin de chapitre! _

_**Résumé** : On dit souvent que Voldemort n'a jamais connu l'amour. Tom Riddle l'a connu, lui, une seule fois._

_**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR, à part ce que j'invente, et je ne touche pas d'argent (sans déconner?)_

_**Rating** : Ca varie du T au M selon les chapitres... T pour celui-là._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**1. Prologue**

Tom Marvolo Riddle était en apparence un garçon charmant. Un jeune sorcier talentueux, de sang-mêlé, à qui on aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans confession. Il était doué pour le Quidditch, toujours avide de connaissances et de responsabilités, préfet-en-chef et premier de la classe tout au long de ses études. Il était grand, mince et bien fait, avec une gueule d'ange. Des cheveux bruns, lisses, qu'il laissait retomber sur son front et ses oreilles. Une peau diaphane, des yeux verts bordés de cils épais, un nez aquilin, et des lèvres fines et roses. Il avait autant de succès auprès des professeurs que de la gent féminine. Mais Tom n'en avait que faire. Ses envies étaient bien plus profondes, bien plus ambitieuses qu'une simple réussite scolaire. Au plus profond de son âme, il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. A l'orphelinat déjà, il se sentait différent des autres enfants. Quand le professeur Dumbledore était venu lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier, et que sa place était parmi ses semblables, il avait cru son calvaire terminé. Il avait pensé qu'enfin, il serait l'égal de ses camarades, qu'une nouvelle vie arrivait... Mais il n'en fut pas ainsi.

Même à Poudlard, entouré par d'autres jeunes sorciers, même éduqué par les mages les plus puissants du monde, Tom savait qu'il était un outsider. Ils avaient tous faim et soif, comme lui, mais leurs soifs et leurs faims n'étaient pas les siennes. Il avait essayé, pourtant, de se fondre parmi eux. De les adopter, de les apprécier... Mais en vain. Il avait vite compris qu'aucun autre élève de l'école n'était de sa trempe. Il les surpassait d'années lumière, il les dominait, les regardait du dessus, sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Alors très vite, il avait appris à se servir d'eux. La manipulation était innée, chez lui. Il avait un don pour se faire apprécier, pour paraitre mystérieux et désirable, qui lui permettait de contrôler les gens comme de vulgaires pions, et arriver à ses fins. Car ils avaient des faiblesses, ils avaient une spontanéité, une part d'humanité que Tom n'avait pas. Et il découvrit que ce qu'il avait longtemps pris pour un défaut, finirait par jouer en son avantage.

Il ne faut pas pour autant croire que Tom n'avait aucun défaut. Aucune faille. Il était d'une prétention à frôler l'absurde, déjà tout jeune. Il se pensait irrésistible, invincible. Or, nul n'est invincible. Il croyait qu'il n'était pas atteint par les petits sentiments ridicules des humains. La honte, la tristesse, la joie, l'amour, il se croyait incapable de ressentir de telles choses, car il était bien trop fort, bien trop puissant pour les états d'âme. Et ce fut là sa plus grande erreur. Car nul n'est mort à l'intérieur. Même l'homme le plus insensible, le plus vil, le plus cruel, même l'homme capable de tuer de sang froid, même celui dont l'âme est déchirée, ne peut résister aux sentiments. Tom l'aura appris à ses dépends, lors de sa septième année à Poudlard. Lui qui avait eu de la glace dans les veines pendant tant d'années allait enfin se sentir bouillonner. Il allait se sentir vivant.

C'était une soirée de Décembre, à Poudlard, pendant les vacances de Noël. A cette période, seuls les élèves les plus démunis restaient au château, pendant que les autres retrouvaient leurs familles pour célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année. Tom faisait partie de ceux-là, ainsi que son homologue féminine, Prescillia Clearwater. Elle avait décidé, pour _remonter le moral des troupes _d'organiser une petite sauterie dans la grande salle, quelques jours avant Noël. Tom n'aimait pas les fêtes, évidemment, mais sa condition de préfet-en-chef le forçait à participer à de tels évènements, pour encadrer les élèves présents. Alors il s'installait, dans un coin de la pièce, et surveillait de loin. Il ne surveillait pas vraiment, disons plutôt qu'il observait. Chaque comportement, chaque geste, chaque parole qui venait jusqu'à ses oreilles, pour peu qu'elle lui soit utile un jour. Il n'oubliait pas pour autant d'être agréable avec quiconque le sollicitait, c'était beaucoup plus intelligent que de se renfrogner. Il ne voulait pas faire jaser. Il voulait se fondre, se glisser comme un serpent parmi les autres, sans qu'on le remarque.

- Tom, je viens de faire l'appel. Seul Harrison Gallagher est absent. J'ai vérifié auprès de l'infirmerie, et apparemment il serait grippé. Déclara Prescillia, sa fiche à la main. Tom acquiesça.

Prescillia faisait partie de ce qu'il aimait appeler le sous-peuple. Elle n'avait pas de sang magique, simplement un don tombé du ciel, dont elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors elle s'impliquait, elle organisait, elle faisait preuve de toute l'abnégation du monde pour palier son handicap. Elle n'était ni particulièrement jolie ni particulièrement intelligente, elle n'avait ni malice ni humour. Elle était comme une coquille vide, que le destin aurait placée sur son chemin pour lui rappeler quelle était sa mission. Purifier la sorcellerie de ces vermines, par tous les moyens. Accéder aux plus hautes responsabilités politiques, et enfin faire tourner le monde comme il le rêvait. Bien sûr il n'en montrait rien. Il était tout aussi charmant et courtois avec Prescillia qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Comme toujours il s'installa à une table, droit comme un i, les yeux plantés sur le groupe d'élèves, et il ne s'en détacherait qu'en fin de soirée. Il connaissait l'histoire de chacune des personnes présentes, même des plus jeunes. Il savait la raison pour laquelle ils ne rentraient pas fêter Noël en famille. Un tel subissait des attouchements par son beau-père, une telle avait tenté de fuguer pendant les dernières vacances, un autre encore venait de perdre un oncle français, et ses parents étaient partis l'enterrer... Il était au courant de tout, car son statut lui permettait d'accéder aux dossiers de tous les élèves. Il prenait un malin plaisir à tout apprendre par coeur. Chaque information est bonne à retenir, car elle peut toujours se retourner contre la personne.

Dans un coin de la pièce, le gramophone faisait grésiller Edith Piaf et son _Hymne à l'Amour_, alors qu'on entamait les slows. Tom croyait que la soirée continuerait de se dérouler comme prévu, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme vienne s'asseoir à sa table, juste en face de lui. Il la reconnut immédiatement. Louisa Austen, en sixième année à Serdaigle. Ses parents étaient décédés de cause inconnue en 1930, et elle avait ensuite été élevée par son grand-père paternel, Georges Austen, décédé l'an passé des suites d'une longue maladie. Son oncle et sa tante (la soeur de sa mère) avaient fait une demande d'adoption après cela, mais elle avait été rejetée par le Ministère à cause de leur condition financière. Elle avait donc été faite pupille de la nation, et placée dans un orphelinat sorcier où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds, puisqu'elle passait toutes ses vacances scolaires à Poudlard et les deux mois d'été chez sa meilleure amie Anthonia Bowman.

C'était une jolie fille. Une brune aux longs cheveux épais, avec les yeux verts et une bouche en coeur. Elle était plutôt petite, mince, et son uniforme était toujours impeccablement repassé. Tom et elle ne s'étaient jamais parlés, ou trop peu pour que ça ait de l'importance. En cet instant elle prenait place sur sa chaise, un verre de scotch dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Ses yeux étaient légèrement embués par l'alcool, et ses doigts tremblaient. Elle n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle s'en donnait l'air. Elle fixait Tom dans les yeux, sans jamais baisser son regard. Lui non plus ne faiblissait pas, même lorsqu'elle recrachait sa fumée sur son visage. Elle voulait être intimidante, mais Tom avait déjà cerné son manège. Elle n'était certainement rien de plus qu'une des nombreuses groupies qui voulaient plus que tout visiter son dortoir.

La vie sexuelle de Tom était compliquée à gérer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il multiplie les conquêtes, pour ne pas faire de vagues dans le collège, mais il lui en fallait tout de même. Pas pour lui, car il pouvait aisément se passer de la gent féminine, qui ne l'attirait que très peu. Le sexe était bien trop banal, pour Tom. Mais il avait derrière lui une horde de mâles en furie qui l'idolâtraient, et son succès auprès des femmes ne faisait que gonfler leur respect envers lui. Il savait tirer avantage de tout.

- Tu ne bois pas, tu ne fume pas... Constata Louisa, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle avait une voix chaude et basse, qu'on n'attendait pas d'un corps comme le sien. Il se contenta de secouer la tête, et elle poussa son verre vers lui, du bout des doigts. Tiens, prends une gorgée. Proposa-t-elle. Il lui adressa un rictus, et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Il avait en horreur de partager sa salive avec quelqu'un, mais il n'en montra rien. Le liquide ambré lui brûla la gorge, avant que l'arrière-goût caramélisé ne se pose sur sa langue. Elle lui tendit sa cigarette, et à nouveau il la saisit, sans dire un mot. Il ne fumait pas souvent. Comme elle, il lui envoya la fumée en plein visage. N'est-ce pas ton devoir de ramener les filles seules à leur dortoir ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

Tom entendit parfaitement la proposition cachée sous ces propos. Il avait l'habitude de se faire accoster par des filles, surtout lors de ce genre de soirée, quand elles étaient éméchées. Il connaissait la suite des évènements par coeur. Elle lui ferait des avances, il l'embrasserait, puis ils coucheraient ensemble dans sa chambre de préfet. Parce que c'était ça, que les filles aimaient par-dessus tout : la chambre privative du préfet-en-chef. Il la laisserait dormir dans son lit mais le lendemain matin, il partirait avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Ils se croiseraient au détour d'un couloir ou au déjeuner, et il lui expliquerait avec l'air le plus sincère du monde qu'il était bien trop sensible pour se lancer dans une relation amoureuse, mais que dès qu'il serait prêt, il se tournerait vers elle, si et seulement si elle daignait encore lui accorder un regard. Tout cela était réglé comme du papier à musique.

- Effectivement, c'est mon rôle. Dit-il en se levant, avant de lui proposer sa main. Milady ?

- Milord.

Elle prit son bras, et ils partirent tous deux vers le grand hall. Le chemin vers la tour de Serdaigle dura une quinzaine de minutes, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne prirent la parole. Il osait un regard vers elle toutes les deux minutes environ, mais elle regardait toujours droit devant. Il savait que ce genre de filles aimaient se faire désirer, et il leur apportait la juste dose d'attention. Elle lâcha son bras dans les escaliers, pour poser sa main sur la rampe. Elle marchait devant lui, se déhanchant assez pour attirer son regard là où elle le souhaitait. Mais Tom n'avait que faire de son fessier, si rond et ferme qu'il ait eu l'air. En arrivant devant la salle, Louisa se plaça face au heurtoir en forme d'aigle et attendit qu'il s'éclaircisse la gorge.

- Si je suis muet, aveugle et sourd, combien de sens me reste-t-il ? Demanda l'objet ensorcelé. Après seulement quelques secondes de réflexion, la jeune fille répondit.

- Trois, le toucher, le goût, et l'odorat. Le mutisme n'a rien à voir avec les cinq sens. Elle se tourna alors vers Tom, et lui sourit. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Dit-elle en serrant la main de Tom dans la sienne, juste avant de disparaitre dans la salle commune.

Tom en resta coi. C'était certainement une des premières fois qu'il se trompait sur les intentions de quelqu'un. Il détestait avoir tort. Seules deux solutions étaient possibles : soit elle avait été trop timide pour lui faire des avances, et elle avait attendu en vain qu'il fasse le premier pas, soit elle était plus maligne que les autres, et elle comptait le faire languir quelques jours avant de s'offrir. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle commettait une erreur. Tom Riddle ne fait jamais le premier pas, et on ne le fait pas languir.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Alors j'ai pas encore vraiment décidé si cette histoire va rester un OS, ou si j'écris la suite. En fait je vais faire selon ce que vous m'en dîtes, donc n'hésitez pas à critiquer :) Dans la version OS, ba vous venez de la lire, et dans la version longue, ba ce sera à l'image de Voldy, donc très sombre, sexy etc etc... A vous de choisir :) Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut Salut!_

_J'ai changé le rating de M en T, mais le M vaut toujours, j'ai simplement pensé que ça serait mieux pour la visibilité de la fic. Je ne sais pas si je vais le laisser comme ça. Merci beaucoup à **Audrey** et **max** de m'avoir laissé mes premières reviews pour cette fic, vous m'avez convaincue d'en faire une fic longue, ce qui n'était pas forcément prévu au début. Je vous préviens, les titres des chapitres risquent d'être un peu pourris parce que je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour ça, j'espère que vous trouverez le contenu meilleur :)_

_Bonne lecture, à très bientôt, bisouuuuuuuus_

* * *

**2. Virée nocturne**

Les premières neiges venaient de tomber sur Poudlard, quelques jours après Noël. Tout le domaine avait revêtu ses plus beaux habits pour les quelques élèves contraints d'y passer les fêtes. Le manteau blanc de la poudreuse avait recouvert toute la surface du Parc, cachant à la vue les herbes brûlées par le froid. Le Lac n'était pas encore glacé, mais sur les quelques feuilles persistantes, on pouvait apercevoir des cristaux scintillants. Le vent soufflait fort depuis déjà trois jours, et le froid mordait la peau de quiconque osait mettre le nez dehors. A l'intérieur du château, les décorations de Noël étaient toujours en place, et il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Les guirlandes tantôt touffues et colorées, tantôt lumineuses, se baladaient de tableau en tableau, dans tous les couloirs. Dans la Grande Salle, le sapin haut de dix mètres était toujours debout, tout comme les cadeaux factices qui avaient été déposés à son pied, et les boules luisantes qui ornaient le plafond magique. Celui-ci se plaisait à afficher un ciel neigeux à tout moment de la journée, et les flocons magiques se déposaient sans cesse sur les tables, peu avant de s'évaporer.

Ce matin-là, Tom Jedusor se réveilla à six heures, comme tous les jours. Assis dans son lit King Size, il étira chacun de ses membres avant de tirer les rideaux émeraude de son baldaquin. La psyché qu'il avait installée en face de son lit lui renvoya son image, qu'il aimait tant. Son torse s'était développé, l'année passée, et il n'avait plus cet ancien corps d'adolescent qu'il détestait tant. D'une main ferme, il rabattu ses cheveux sur le côté gauche de son crâne, comme toujours, et inspecta son visage. Il était beau. Il avait de beaux yeux verts, en amande, un beau nez fin et droit, une belle bouche, un beau menton... Tom aimait son visage. Il était presque devenu son arme principale. Un visage qui attire, qui charme, qui inspire la confiance... Un visage d'ange, qui savait cacher bien des choses. Tom y tenait plus que tout. Il avait toujours soigneusement évité tout affrontement physique, tout risque de briser son nez ou sa mâchoire. Il se passa la main sur la joue, avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain personnelle.

C'était en grande partie pour cette suite privative que Tom avait tant tenu à être préfet-en-chef. Ici, il était seul maître. Personne ne risquait de s'assoir sur son lit, de toucher à ses affaires, de se servir de sa serviette ou d'enfiler son peignoir. Ici, il n'avait pas à supporter des colocataires, à faire semblant de tisser des liens avec eux, à écouter leurs bavardages sans intérêt à propos du Quidditch, des femmes, ou de leurs familles... Tom avait connu cela toute sa vie. Les dortoirs à partager, à l'orphelinat comme à Poudlard. Il avait dû supporter l'absence complète d'intimité, le partage, et toutes les autres contraintes de la vie en communauté, pendant seize longues années. Enfin, il pouvait être lui-même, seul dans sa tour d'ivoire. Les devoirs des préfets n'étaient rien comparés au luxe que la suite lui offrait.

Tom plongea dans la baignoire, et se laissa tremper dans l'eau bouillante. Le parfum de cèdre qui s'échapper de son bain lui enivra quelque peu l'esprit, et il faillit presque retomber dans le sommeil. Il se frictionna la peau avec vigueur, admirant une fois de plus son anatomie dans le miroir de la salle d'eau. Après s'être rincé, il entoura ses hanches d'un drap de bain, et se lava le visage et les dents. Son hygiène était impeccable. Sans doute parce qu'elle était nécessaire à sa beauté, ou bien parce qu'à l'orphelinat, la douche était un luxe qu'on ne pouvait pas se payer tous les jours. Il se rappelait encore de ces toilettes rapides, au gant, devant un évier crasseux. Un jour, il détruirait cet orphelinat, qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Tom s'habilla ensuite de son uniforme complet : chaussettes en fil d'Ecosse, pantalon à pinces, tricot de peau et chemise blanche, cardigan, blazer et chaussures Oxford bien cirées. Il épingla son insigne de préfet-en-chef sur le revers du col de sa veste, et se coiffa une dernière fois. La vapeur avait tendance à faire boucler ses pointes, ce qu'il détestait.

Sa journée devrait commencer avec la traditionnelle ronde du matin. Sa collègue Prescillia avait été de garde la nuit précédente, c'était donc à lui qu'incombait cette tâche. En fin d'après-midi, Prescillia ferait une nouvelle ronde, puis ce serait au tour de Tom d'assurer la garde de nuit. Une ronde à 23 heures, puis une autre à 2 heures du matin. Cela ne le gênait pas, car Tom adorait parcourir le château seul, la nuit. Cela lui permettait d'en apprendre par coeur les moindres recoins, de découvrir de nouveaux passages secrets, de s'introduire dans les bureaux des professeurs pour en apprendre davantage sur eux ou sur leurs élèves. Bien sûr, ces virées nocturnes étaient beaucoup moins agréables en plein hiver, par des nuits comme celle d'aujourd'hui, mais Tom y voyait tout de même un privilège. Sans compter tous les jeunes élèves intrépides qu'il pouvait terroriser. Certains se laissaient même aller dans leur pantalon, parfois.

Après sa corvée matinale, qui se termina par un "R.A.S" griffonné sur la feuille de surveillance, Tom pu enfin aller s'installer dans la Grande Salle, et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Comme la plupart, la table des Serpentard avait été presque entièrement désertée. Les quelques autres étudiants qui passaient les vacances au château étaient d'ores et déjà retournés à leurs activités accablantes d'ennui. Tom se servit une tasse de thé et une part de cake aux fruits confis. Il allait pouvoir manger dans le calme, ou du moins, sans le brouhaha habituel. Il pensa à la journée qui l'attendait, et aux longues heures qu'il allait encore passer, seul, dans sa chambre. Il pensa quelques secondes à ceux qu'il appelait "ses amis" : Avery, Rosier, Mulciber, Wyatt... Et qui seraient encore absents pendant une semaine. Ils ne lui manquaient pas, mais il craignait que cet éloignement n'affaiblisse son emprise sur eux. Sauf pour Wyatt, car elle était complètement amoureuse de lui, mais il était moins confiant avec les autres.

Soudain, il se sentit observé, et leva les yeux pour balayer la salle du regard. A quelques mètres du lui, assise devant une tasse d'expresso, Louisa Austen l'observait. Ses grands yeux verts étaient braqués sur lui, et ses lèvres épaisses s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire. Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête, mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis la fête. Elle n'avait pas donné un seul signe de vie. Elle ne l'avait pas interpellé, elle n'avait pas fait appel à ses services de préfet pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, elle n'avait même pas envoyé un hibou dans sa chambre. Elle ne suivait pas le comportement habituel des filles à qui il avait à faire. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Le temps de cette pensée, la jeune femme s'était déjà levée, et quittait la Grande Salle. Par curiosité, lorsqu'il termina son déjeuner, il s'approcha de la place où elle était assise, au cas où elle aurait laissé derrière elle quoi que ce soit qui lui aurait été destiné. Rien. Pas une trace de rouge à lèvres sur sa serviette en papier, pas un petit mot libidineux l'invitant à une sieste crapuleuse. Elle essayait de le rendre fou, de le forcer à aller vers elle... Mais ça ne marcherait pas, pas avec lui! Malgré tout, elle avait réussi à réellement l'intriguer. Il n'aimait pas cette idée, mais c'était pourtant vrai. Parce que c'était la première à tenter cela contre lui, et également parce qu'elle était la première à lui résister. On ne peut pas résister à Tom Jedusor. Personne ne le peut. Ni homme, ni femme. Son charme va bien au-delà des frontières des sexes et des genres, il est universel.

- Monsieur Jedusor. L'interpela Horace Slughorn quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il marchait vers la bibliothèque.

- Professeur Slughorn, comment allez-vous ? Répondit poliment Tom.

- Très bien, très bien, merci. Ce château est d'un ennui, pendant ces vacances ! Que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé, dans mon bureau ?

- Ce serait un plaisir, comme toujours. Accepta-t-il.

Les deux hommes partirent donc côte à côte vers les cachots de Poudlard, qui n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de là. Le bureau était assez grand, de forme ovale, et possédait un sous-sol. Tom savait que le professeur se servait de cette cave comme d'un laboratoire, et qu'il ne disait pas tout de ses expériences au directeur, le professeur Dippet. Cette information pourrait devenir intéressante, d'ici quelques semaines. Les tableaux se bousculaient sur le mur, au dessus du secrétaire en merisier. Tom s'installa sur le fauteuil de tweed vert bouteille, en face de la place du professeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait le thé dans ce bureau. Horace Slughorn était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, de petite taille et ventripotent. C'était également le Maître des Potions, et le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Tom l'avait en horreur, mais il était un de ses élèves préférés, et il savait bien qu'il pouvait tirer de cet homme tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était un faible.

- Alors, dîtes-moi, Tom, comment s'est passé ce début d'année pour vous ? Vous avez acquis de grandes responsabilité... Dit-il en montrant l'insigne de préfet-en-chef d'un signe de la tête. Pendant ce temps, deux tasses et leurs sous-tasses en porcelaine apparurent sur le bureau, tandis qu'une théière fumante traversait les airs pour venir versait un bon Earl Grey dans les récipients. Tom se saisit de sa tasse et tourna son thé quelques secondes.

- Très bien. Je suis très heureux de pouvoir représenter Serpentard en tant que préfet-en-chef.

- Oui, et la chambre privée ne doit rien gâcher à cela, Ajouta le professeur avec un clin d'oeil. Vous sentez-vous prêt à affronter les Aspics ? Ceux-ci arriveront bien plus tôt que vous ne le croyez...

- Pour l'instant les cours se passent bien. J'espère que je comble vos exigences en potions...

- Oh, bien sûr, je ne dis pas ça pour mon cours. Je n'ai aucun doute sur vos capacités en potions, vous pourriez même envisager une carrière dans ce domaine ! Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler aux autres professeurs de vos résultats, je me demandais donc si tout allait bien.

- Tout va bien, et je vous remercie de votre attention. J'espère évidemment obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles dans toutes les matières, cela m'ouvrirait toutes les portes pour mon avenir.

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous avez déjà pensé sérieusement à votre futur ? Vous avez une idée de ce que vous souhaitez faire après Poudlard ?

Evidemment, Tom avait déjà planifié tout son avenir. Il savait où aller, comment y accéder, qui rencontrer pour atteindre les plus hautes sphères politiques. Pour se glisser parmi les aurors et les directeurs de départements avec son sourire charmant, jusqu'à devenir ministre de la magie. Ainsi il serait maître du monde magique, du moins en Angleterre, et il pourrait appliquer tous ces idéaux en multipliant les lois et les décrets anti-moldus. Le reste du monde pourra être conquis rapidement, il ne se faisait aucun soucis là-dessus. Slughorn était jeune, mais il avait déjà une place de choix à l'école, et une certaine notoriété au Royaume-Uni. Il pourrait être d'une aide primordiale dans ses projets.

- Je pense peut-être à la politique, ou à l'éducation.

Le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal faisait également partie de ses plans. Tom avait rapidement compris que les esprits jeunes étaient les plus maléables. Accéder à ce poste lui permettrait d'influencer les élèves, comme il avait déjà influencé ses camarades, et il pourrait presque se créer une sorte d'armées de suiveurs, presque lobotomisés, qui donneraient leurs vies pour lui. De plus, vivre à Poudlard éternellement était un idéal : le luxe et la gratuité à vitam eternam, l'accès à tous les recoins du château et à tous leurs secrets. Avec son intelligence et son charisme, la place de directeur de Poudlard ne serait pas bien compliquée à obtenir. Une belle carrière s'offrait également à lui de ce côté-là.

- Les deux sont de bons choix, compliqués, mais bon. Vous connaissant, j'imagine que vous visez les deux emplois les plus importants de ces carrières. Dit Horace avec malice.

- Je n'ai pas de secret pour vous. Répondit Tom sur le même ton.

- Bien sûr, si vous choisissez l'éducation, vous pourrez toujours compter sur mon soutien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de connaissances au Ministère de la Magie, mais j'imagine qu'une lettre de recommandation sera toujours la bienvenue, et je ne doute pas que Dumbledore voudra vous en écrire une aussi, vous devriez lui en toucher quelques mots, à l'occasion.

- J'y songerai, professeur.

En réalité, Tom savait bien que Dumbledore ne l'appréciait pas. Il avait cru, après leur rencontre, qu'il pourrait être un allié. Mais le vieil homme était bien plus malin que le commun des mortels, et Tom le soupçonnait de voir clair dans son jeu. Parfois, dans la Grande Salle, il avait l'impression que les yeux du professeur de Métamorphose ne regardaient que lui. Un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient s'affronter, Tom en était sûr. Dumbledore ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se mettre en travers de son chemin, et il n'était pas prêt de se laisser faire. Rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin, jamais.

- Je vous remercie pour le thé, professeur, il était excellent.

- Je vous en prie, Tom, et n'hésitez pas à passer me voir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour mon étudiant préféré.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur, je saurai m'en souvenir.

Après cela, Tom se rendit directement dans sa chambre, car il souhaitait dormir quelques heures avant d'entamer son service de nuit. Uniquement vêtu d'un tricot de peau et de son caleçon, il se glissa entre les draps frais, appréciant tout le confort de son matelas. D'un coup de baguette, il ferma les rideaux pour faire disparaître le dernier rayon de soleil qui pénétrait dans sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux, et pendant quelques secondes, juste avant de s'endormir, il s'autorisa à fantasmer. Il avait dix ans de plus, il était toujours aussi beau, assis sur un trône. Il était respecté de tous, entourés par ses sbires. Les hommes ôtaient leurs chapeaux en le voyant, les femmes souriaient sans oser croiser son regard. Il pouvait toutes les avoir. Il pouvait tout avoir. Il était immortel, seigneur pour toujours et à jamais...

Le réveil sonna à 22 heures 30, et il était temps pour lui de se rhabiller. Il renfila son uniforme complet, même s'il était certain de ne croiser aucun professeur à cette heure tardive. Comme chaque soir, les elfes de maison avaient fait apparaître au pied de son lit un plateau de charcuterie et de fromages diverses, accompagné d'un bon pain de campagne et d'un verre de lait. Il consomma le tout en moins de dix minutes, avant d'enfiler un pull en grosse maille et sa cape. La nuit, la tenue adéquate était évidemment plus chaude que celle de la journée. Il s'assura ensuite de fermer la porte de sa chambre à clés, puis parti affronter la nuit sombre et la solitude pour l'heure suivante.

L'humidité était si présente qu'il pouvait presque voir les gouttes de condensation se former sur les pierres grises et froides. Seuls le bruit du vent qui sifflait au travers des corridors et le claquement de ses chaussures de cuir sur le sol venaient briser le silence nocturne. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour un long vagabondage, et décida simplement d'assurer sa ronde officielle. Les cachots étaient vides, ainsi que le rez-de-chaussé. Il récupéra la feuille de surveillance dans le bureau des préfets, et y constata un énième "R.A.S" que Prescillia avait griffonné quelques heures plus tôt. Il plia la feuille et la rangea dans sa poche, avant de continuer sa tournée. Dans la tour Gryffondor, il perçut un bruit anormal, mais après vérification, il ne s'agissait que d'une bande de rats qui avaient filé.

Il vérifia que le calme régnait sur le Parc et le Lac en jetant un regard par la fenêtre. Sur le paysage immaculé, il n'aurait pas été bien compliqué de distinguer un élève égaré, et il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre dehors et de faire face aux gelées. Il passa ensuite devant les bureaux de chacun des professeurs, ainsi que la tour d'Astronomie, qui était le fief habituel des jeunes vagabonds. Mais il n'était pas sot, il se doutait bien qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'une bande de téméraires sortent par une nuit pareille, surtout avec le nombre d'étudiants restreint qui étaient encore présents. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la tour Serdaigle, dernière vérification à faire avant de rentrer dormir. A force de marcher rapidement, ses jambes commençaient à lui lancer, et la fatigue lui brûlait les yeux. Mais à son grand désespoir, en arrivant devant la salle commune des Serdaigle, il distingua une silhouette, assise sur le sol. Il s'arrêta net et brandit sa baguette, d'où jaillit une lumière éblouissante et bleutée.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il, prêt à faire face à la première attaque.

Une fois ses yeux habitués à la lumière, il perçut avec plus de discernement la silhouette, et la reconnut immédiatement. Encore une fois, il s'agissait de Louisa. Il sentit tout de suite ses poings se serrer. Il avait presque envie de la torturer, là, en plein Poudlard, pour l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait. Il s'approcha sans plus de crainte, car il savait qu'elle ne présentait aucun danger. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard, et il fut saisit par le vert émeraude de ses iris, qui ne se détachaient pas de lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient remontés en un énorme chignon lâche au-dessus de son crâne. Elle portait encore sa jupe d'uniforme et sa chemise, mais ni ses chaussettes ni son blazer.

- Il est interdit d'être dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Déclara Tom, la baguette toujours brandit vers la fille. Celle-ci sourit. J'enlève dix point à Serdaigle.

- Peu importe, je ne rentre pas dans ces compétitions stupides. Répondit-elle. Il se sentit fulminer. Elle sortit un paquet de cigarette de la poche de sa jupe, et en tendit une à Tom. Il réfléchit une seconde, puis la saisit. Il l'alluma du bout de sa baguette, ainsi que celle que Louisa tenait entre ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il, presque avec une vraie curiosité.

- J'avais trop chaud dans la salle commune, et je n'ai pas sommeil. Il s'assit près d'elle. Une de ces mèches d'ébène bouclait sur son front, et il eut une envie presque compulsive de la couper. C'est bientôt ton anniversaire. Dit-elle soudain. Tom ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Effectivement, son anniversaire tombait le 31 Décembre, mais il n'en parlait jamais, et il fut étonné qu'elle le sache.

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne vas pas le fêter ? Demanda-t-elle en recrachant la fumée blanche et épaisse.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Dommage...

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu aurais été invitée ? Questionna-t-il, plus sec. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé d'être invitée. C'est moi qui t'invite, j'organise une soirée, le 31 Décembre.

- Quel genre de soirée ?

- Ce sera assez intime. Le thème est "l'anniversaire de Tom Jedusor", et il n'y aura pas de gâteau.

Tom observa intensément son visage, et pour la première fois, elle détourna le regard. Elle était enfin gênée, il avait enfin repris le dessus. Elle avait la peau pâle et parfaite, les yeux en amande sous ses sourcils fins, un nez très fin, un peu hautain, et une bouche en coeur, très rose. Il aurait préféré la prendre immédiatement sur la dalle du couloir, qu'elle puisse raconter cela à toutes ses amies, et qu'il soit débarrassé de cette histoire, en évitant ces manèges inutiles. Il fit disparaître sa cigarette d'un coup de baguette, et se remis debout.

- Rentre dans ton dortoir, pour l'instant.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, Ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Elle écrasa sa Malboro contre le mur et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Tom ignora sa réponse, et continua son chemin à travers le couloir sans la saluer. Il n'allait certainement pas lui donner la satisfaction de venir à sa soirée. Si elle voulait la guerre, elle l'aurait, mais il savait déjà comment celle-ci se terminerait : il serait vainqueur et elle ravalerait ses larmes, ses poignets encore noués aux barreaux de son propre lit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! _

_Et voilà, je n'étais pas partie pour écrire un 3eme chapitre mais c'est fait, alors je ne fais pas attendre plus longtemps, même si j'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de reviews avant de poster :) A ce propos, merci à** max** pour ses encouragements, encore une fois, et j'ai une question pour toi : fille ou garçon? Les mecs sont tellement rares sur ce site! Bref, je vais sans doute rajouter "lemon" dans le résumé (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il y en aura dans ce chapitre), parce que je ne voudrais pas que de chastes âmes se retrouvent sur cette page, même si c'est déjà en rating M. Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt, prenez quelques secondes pour une reviews, j'adore ça!_

* * *

**3. Jour de (re)naissance**

Tom était en train de dénouer sa cravate règlementaire lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Il ôta le bout de tissus et le jeta sur son lit, dont il tira les rideaux. Il referma la malle qui gisait ouverte aux pieds de son King Size, et fit le vide sur son secrétaire, avant de se diriger vers la porte. C'était malheureusement une simple porte de bois brut, dépourvue de judas et à laquelle il avait dû ajouter lui-même un verrou. Lorsqu'il l'entrouvrit, il espérait que son visiteur nocturne aurait abandonné, et aurait repris sa route vers son dortoir. Mais il n'en était rien. Louisa se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte, appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme, mais une robe moldue très stricte. Un fourreau noir très saillant, qui prenait fin juste au dessus de ses genoux, et une paire d'escarpins. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, ondulant sur un côté de son visage, cachant à la vue un de ses yeux. Elle tenait dans sa main une bouteille de scotch.

- Tu ne me fais pas entrer ? Demanda-t-elle. Tom s'écarta et d'un bras, lui fit un geste qui se voulait galant, pour lui indiquer le chemin.

- Je ne savais pas que la fête se tenait ici. Répondit-il, affichant un calme feint. Il avait tout fait pour éviter cette mascarade, et voilà qu'elle débarquait dans sa propre chambre, au milieu de la nuit.

- Si ça avait eu lieu ailleurs, tu ne serais pas venu, je me trompe ?

- Quelle importance ?

- C'est ton anniversaire. Sans ta présence, cette fête n'a aucun intérêt. Dit-elle simplement, en balayant la pièce du regard.

Evidemment, c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans les appartement d'un préfet-en-chef. Elle détailla le lit à baldaquin, bien plus grand que ceux des dortoirs, puis le secrétaire, propre et rangé, et l'ensemble canapé et fauteuil en velours côtelé, entourant le poêle à bois. Le tout était décoré aux couleurs de Serpentard, et elle supposa qu'on en changeait la décoration à chaque nouvelle nomination d'un préfet. Elle foula le tapis à poils longs pour s'assoir sur le canapé, et posa sa bouteille de scotch sur le guéridon en chêne. Elle fit apparaître deux verres à whisky et versa une dose raisonnable de liquide ambrée dans chacun.

- Trinquons donc à tes dix-sept ans ! Invita-t-elle.

- 18. La repris-t-il.

- Raison de plus. A la tienne ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de vider son verre d'un trait. Il l'imita. Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant son paquet de cigarette. Tom acquiesça. Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle voulait, tant qu'elle ne s'éternisait pas. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle se mette à fouiller dans ses affaires.

- Comment savais-tu qu'aujourd'hui était mon anniversaire ? Tom ne voulait pas poser la question, car il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle remarque qu'elle attirait son attention, mais cela lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son invitation. Elle sourit.

- J'ai entendu Prescillia en parler à Slughorn. Il voulait organiser une soirée mais elle lui a dit que tu ne le fêtais jamais, et qu'il y avait sûrement une raison pour cela. Il craignait d'être impoli en le faisant tout de même.

- Pas toi, en tout cas. Railla-t-il. Elle secoua la tête, et une de ses mèches brunes resta coincée dans sa boucle d'oreille.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une sorte de faux mythe. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, les yeux dans le vague. Tous deux finissaient déjà leurs deuxième verre. Tom serra ses doigts autour du verre au point de presque pouvoir le faire éclater. Comment osait-elle ? Les élèves te craignent, les professeurs t'adulent... Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi. Au final, tu n'es certainement qu'un imposteur. Tu fais régner ce mystère autour de toi...

- Tu parle comme si tu me connaissais. Dit-il, les dents serrées.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup te connaître, simplement de savoir observer... Tu te comporte comme si tu ne ressentais aucune émotion, comme si tu étais invincible, tu refuse même de fêter ton anniversaire !

- Peut-être que je suis tout simplement comme ça ? Suggéra-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Si cette discussion avait eu lieu ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, il l'aurait sans doute déjà tuée.

- Je ne pense pas, tout cela est bien trop calculé. Regarde-toi, tu es énervé à cause de moi, et pourtant tu continues d'être poli. Pourtant tu es bien en colère, je le vois. Dit-elle en montrant ses mains d'un signe de tête.

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas m'offenser dans ma propre chambre...

- Donc tu reconnais être en colère ?

- Pas du tout.

Elle étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour montrer à quel point elle-même était à l'aise avec cette discussion, avant de leur resservir deux verres de scotch. Elle écrasa sa cigarette sur la tablette du guéridon. Tom le ressentit une nouvelle fois comme une provocation, et il voyait sans doute juste. Elle sirota quelques gorgées du liquide brûlant sans dire un mot de plus, le temps nécessaire à Tom pour avaler ses précédentes paroles. A quoi jouait-elle ? Il espérait profondément qu'elle ne l'observait pas depuis des mois, et qu'elle n'avait rien appris de ses secrets. Si c'était le cas, il serait forcé de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à Mimi, mais il serait cette fois-ci bien plus compliqué de se faire passer pour un innocent.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Reprit-il.

- Pas moins que tu n'en sais sur moi.

- Ho si... Répondit-il avec un rictus, avant de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait de sa famille et de son enfance. Elle parut d'abord surprise, puis elle reprit consistance.

- Tu peux peut-être m'en dire autant sur toi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Sa voix était sèche, sans appel.

- Mon histoire non plus ne te regarde pas.

Ses yeux étaient à présent embués par le voile de l'alcool. Tom n'avait pour l'instant qu'une légère sensation de chaleur au creux de l'estomac, mais il savait que s'ils continuaient de boire à ce rythme, lui aussi serait ivre d'ici peu.

- Tu ne veux pas te livrer ? Questionna-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'intéresse autant à moi, mais tu perds ton temps. Je ne feins rien, et je ne suis pas prêt de me "livrer" à une inconnue. Si c'est pour cela que tu es venue, tu serais aussi bien dans ton dortoir.

- Oh, donc tu es réellement persuadé d'être un sociopathe dépourvu d'émotions ? Je pense que tu te trompe. Je peux te le prouver, si tu veux. Elle finit le reste de sa boisson d'une gorgée, et se leva.

- Et que se passe-t-il si je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans ton jeu ?

- Je crois que tu devras me faire sortir de cette pièce avec perte et fracas, et que par là tu montreras que tu es en colère, donc que j'ai raison.

Ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus. Tom ne dit plus rien. Mieux valait la laisser s'adonner à ses petites expériences. Tom avait l'habitude de rester impassible, et elle se fatiguerait sans doute avant lui.

- Commençons par le désir. C'est une émotion simple, même animale. Dit-elle en retirant ses chaussures. Tom se détendit légèrement. Après tout, peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour coucher avec lui ?

Elle poussa sa paire d'escarpins sur le côté, et entreprit de défaire la boutonnière dans le dos de sa robe. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande de l'aide, mais elle n'en fit rien. Un à un, elle dénoua chaque bouton, avant de faire glisser ses bretelles le long de ses bras. Tom ne la voyait que de profil. Elle portait des sous-vêtements en dentelle noire, qui laissaient deviner qu'elle n'était plus une chaste jeune fille. Elle avait une poitrine ronde et haute, aussi ferme que ses fesses en avaient l'air. Son ventre était plat, et il remarqua un grain de beauté, juste au-dessus de sa hanche droite. Elle portait également des portes-jarretelles, qui soutenaient sa paire de bas noirs. Elle renfila alors ses escarpins, et repris sa place sur le canapé, à côté de Tom. Lui sentait déjà son pantalon se resserrer, et le cacha tant bien que mal.

- Tu ne te déshabille pas ? Demanda-t-elle, souriante à nouveau. Elle porta une nouvelle cigarette entre ses lèvres rouges tandis qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise.

Même si ça n'était pas la raison de sa venue ici, elle dût bien avouer que Tom était l'un des plus beaux hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Il mesurait presque deux têtes de plus qu'elle, et tout chez lui, de ses yeux brillants jusqu'à son torse aux muscles saillants, en passant par sa démarche nonchalante, était parfait. Il avait tout le charme et le flegme qu'on aurait pu attendre d'un anglais du siècle dernier. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elle divaguait encore en pensées, il s'était retrouvé en caleçon et débardeur blanc. Il s'assit et sourit à son tour, laissant apparaître tout son ego sur son visage.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les jambes. Mais il était trop tard, elle avait déjà pu remarquer son érection.

- Maintenant on attend de voir si tu vas craquer. Ne t'inquiète pas, cette excitation là ne m'intéresse pas, Dit-elle en montrant son caleçon du bout de l'index. On va attendre le moment où tu te sentiras obligé de me toucher. Je pense que c'est ça, le vrai désir.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu me plait ? Demanda-t-il avec un air presque offensé. Elle dirigea une nouvelle fois son regard vers les sous-vêtements de Tom, un rictus sur ses lèvres. Très bien. Et pourquoi ne craquerais-tu pas en premier ?

- Ca, je n'en sais rien. Le temps nous le dira.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter, à boire et à fumer, pendant des minutes qui se transformèrent en heures. Comme Tom l'avait prédit, sa vision finit par se troubler, tout comme ses pensées. Bientôt le fil de la discussion se perdit dans son esprit, et il continua de répondre à Louisa sans plus s'intéresser qu'à son corps. Une partie de lui lui ordonnait de se calmer, de rester concentrer, de ne pas perdre de vue le jeu pervers dans lequel elle l'avait entrainé. Mais cette voix était trop faible, trop lointaine dans l'esprit de Tom, alors que le corps de Louisa était si près.

Il avait l'impression que l'univers entier était fait de sa peau. Elle avait l'air douce et veloutée, et il se voyait bien y faire courir ses mains. Il réalisa en cet instant à quel point elle était belle. Il la trouvait déjà jolie, évidemment, comme n'importe quel homme. Mais cette nuit-là, il vit réellement toute sa beauté. A quel point elle irradiait, à quel point elle semblait presque irréel. Tout chez elle l'intriguait. Tant son histoire, que sa personnalité, que les courbes auxquelles il n'avait pas droit de toucher. Il en vint presque à penser qu'elle était son pendant féminin. Intelligente, belle et cruelle. Maligne, dangereuse et attachée au vice. Il entendait sa voix chaude comme un fond sonore, sans plus distinguer aucun de ses mots, l'imaginant gémir sous ses mains.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement sur le sofa, sans qu'il ne sut jamais si cela venait de lui ou d'elle. Mais il ne put plus résister. Sans quitter ses yeux du regard, il posa un main sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse. Le regard de Louisa se fit plus perçant, mais elle ne lui fit aucune objection. Elle aussi, avait sûrement abandonné cette histoire de défi stupide. Il laissa alors remonter sa main le long de la jambe, jusqu'à ses hanches, puis ses côtes. Comme il l'avait présumé, elle avait la peau aussi douce que du cachemire. Alors qu'il faisait descendre son visage sur le sien, elle laissa son dos glisser sur le canapé, de façon à se retrouver allongée sous lui. Ses jambes lui firent instinctivement de la place entre elles, et il s'y installa sans demander son reste. Lorsque leurs sous-vêtements entrèrent en contact, une explosion de chaleur inonda le bas ventre de Tom. Il allait tenter de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais la main de Louisa se plaqua sur ses lèvres.

- Gagné, Murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai gagné, tu n'as pas tenu le coup. Tom se recula sur le canapé.

- J'ai bu, ce n'est pas pareil. Et tu n'avais pas l'air de dire non.

- Peu importe, tu m'as désirée, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ajouta-t-elle, en commençant déjà à se rhabiller. Tom sentait encore son coeur battre dans son bas ventre, et il dût faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé, consentante ou pas. Dès qu'elle eut fini d'attacher sa robe, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as gagné, alors ? Demanda Tom avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

- Sans doute le droit de rejouer, Répondit-elle en souriant. Joyeux anniversaire Tom.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tom dût passer quelques minutes dans la salle de bains avant de pouvoir se coucher. Il ne put cesser de penser à Louisa jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il était maintenant partagé à son sujet. D'un côté, il la détestait pour ce qu'elle était, et il voulait la faire payer cette mise au défi qu'elle avait osé, et d'un autre, il la voulait maintenant plus que jamais. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir trouvé un adversaire de sa trempe, quelqu'un dont il pourrait être fier de l'avoir mis à ses pieds. Une chose était sûr, le jeu n'était pas terminé, et s'il avait perdu une bataille, il était certain de gagner la guerre.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello!_**

_Voilà donc le prochain chapitre. Je sais, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, mais celui-ci est transitoire donc c'est moins sympa à écrire, désolée! Un énorme merci à **max** (MA chère fidèle), **Guest** (que de mystère...), **Audrey** (j'avais peur que tu sois partie!), **Roz** (toi je t'ai déjà répondu ;) ) et **Annie** (bienvenue parmi nous!). Vos reviews sont de plus en plus nombreuses et me touchent vraiment, j'espère que vous m'en laisserez encore et pourquoi pas que vous serez rejoints par d'autres ;) Petite précision : je réponds toujours aux reviews laissées avec un compte par PM, donc si vous, anonymous, avez un compte, laissez le dans la review, que je puisse vous envoyez un message un peu plus personnel :)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je promets que le suivant arrivera plus rapidement! Croix de bois!_

* * *

**4. Blondie**

Les cours avaient repris depuis quelques jours, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. A nouveau, dans ce château qui intriguait et fascinait quiconque en connaissait l'existence, des centaines d'adolescents fourmillaient et vivaient leurs premières expériences. Leurs premières joies, leurs premières peines, leurs premières fiertés et leurs premières hontes, et bien sûr, leurs premiers amours. L'adolescence était une période étonnante de la vie, même si à cette époque on ne la connaissait pas encore sous ce nom-là. Passer sa jeunesse presque à huit clos avec d'autres jeunes était une particularité du monde sorcier dont personne ne se plaignait. Les rendez-vous nocturnes dans les salles désaffectées, l'exploration de la forêt interdit, les anges dessinés dans la neige, les brasses dans le lac... Oui, à Poudlard, les enfants et les adolescents se sentaient à l'abris du monde extérieur, protégés et sereins, sur leur petit nuage. Chacun souhaitait profiter de ces instants au maximum, avant que la majorité n'arrive et qu'il ne leur faille entrer dans le monde des adultes.

Un de ces enfants était différent. Tom Elvis Jedusor ne rêvait pas comme ses camarades, de rester un enfant pour toujours, ni de vivre sans les contraintes de la majorité. Tom, depuis peu, connaissait son histoire. L'histoire d'une sorcière qui jette un sort à un moldu pour qu'il l'aime, une femme reniée par sa famille de sang-pur à cause de cette union, qui préféra abandonner le fruit de leur amour artificiel, et qui mourra peu après sa couche. Puis l'histoire d'un garçon qui se sent différent de ces petits moldus qu'il vole, qu'il effraie, qu'il maltraite dans cet orphelinat mal famé. Un petit garçon qui grandit plus vite que les autres, et qui ne veut qu'une chose : prouver au monde qu'il est différent. Prouver qu'il était capable du meilleur comme du pire. Car Tom avait toujours su qu'il était né pour accomplir de grandes choses. Il le sentait courir sur sa peau, battre dans son coeur, couler dans ses veines. Il le voulait au point d'avoir tué le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie. Son oncle. Un de ceux qui ne l'avaient pas laissé grandir auprès des siens, auprès de sa mère. Un de ceux qui l'avaient empêché de savoir qu'il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

Non, Tom Elvis Jedusor n'était pas comme les autres élèves de Poudlard. Et il suffisait de le regarder traverser un couloir pour s'en apercevoir. Il avait l'uniforme impeccable et la démarche nonchalante, ses sbires derrière les talons, et les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage. Certains l'admiraient et se seraient damnés pour entrer dans le cercles de ses amis, tandis que certains l'évitaient, car il sentait chez lui quelque chose de mystérieux et de dangereux. Certains élèves avaient même passé leurs sept années d'étude à tenter d'éviter jusqu'à son regard, de faire oublier leur présence. Mais personne n'échappait à la vigilance de Tom. Il était partout et nulle part à la fois, il était les yeux et les oreilles du château. Et quand ils n'étaient pas là, ses proches assuraient la surveillance à sa place. Leur but était beaucoup moins grandiose, c'est entendu, mais les autres enfants les craignaient tout autant. Combien d'élèves furent volés, rackettés, malmenés, menacés pendant les études de Tom ? Personne ne le sut jamais.

- Comment ont été tes vacances, Tom ?

- Très bien, comme toujours.

C'était faux. Les vacances de Noël de Tom avaient été affreuses. Il était resté au château, dans le froid, sans aucun de ses acolytes pour le servir, avec ses missions barbantes de préfet-en-chef à accomplir, et avec cette saleté de Louisa Austen sur le dos. Il n'avait toujours pas avalé cette énorme pilule. Mais il n'en parlerait à personne. Cela relevait uniquement de sa vie privée, et se confier n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Il ne leur en parlerait qu'au moment où ils auraient couché ensemble. En attendant, il lui faudrait également s'assurer que Louisa saurait tenir sa langue. Il était hors de question qu'elle parle à une de ses idiotes de copines du manège auquel ils avaient commencé à jouer.

Tom était assis dans la salle commune de Serpentard, avec ses fidèles compagnons. Dès leur arrivée, sans même qu'il ait à lancer un regard, tous les autres occupants avaient déserté la pièce. Assis sur la sofa en face de son fauteuil, James Avery, Henry Mulciber et Cal Rosier le regardaient fixement. Ils attendaient sûrement un ordre, ou qu'il leur fasse par d'un projet, mais Tom restait terré dans son silence. A chaque retour de vacances, il était froid et distant avec eux. Il savait que ça les ramenait rapidement vers lui, car ainsi il attisait leur curiosité et leur crainte. Chaque période de vacances était un calvaire pour lui. A chaque fois ils risquaient un peu plus de s'éloigner de lui, de se détacher de son emprise... C'est pourquoi dès leur retour, il devait les ramasser dans ses filets, une fois de plus. C'est également pour cette raison qu'il ne leur confiait rien d'intime. Il pensait déjà aux futures trahisons possibles.

Deborah Wyatt était plus près de lui, assise à même le sol, en train de lui caresser l'avant bras. Deborah était certainement une des plus belles filles de l'école. Elle avait les cheveux blonds dorés, ondulés, et de grand yeux bleus qui la faisaient ressembler à un personnage de conte de fées. C'était la seule dont la fidélité n'inquiétait pas Tom. Elle l'aimait depuis la première année, elle était toujours à ses côtés, et elle était prête à tout pour lui. Son rôle principal était de surveiller les autres disciples de Tom, de s'assurer de leur loyauté, et de rapporter à Tom toutes leurs discussions qui pourraient avoir une importance pour lui. En échange, il la faisait profiter d'un "traitement de faveur". Il couchait avec elle de temps en temps, même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le titre de petite amie, mais cela évitait de frustrer son amour passionnel pour lui. Elle était également la seule qu'il appelait par son prénom.

- Saviez-vous que les fondateurs de Poudlard avaient tous un objet fétiche ? Une sorte de symbole de leur puissance. Mais ces objets ne sont pas à Poudlard, je m'en suis assuré. Mulciber, j'aimerais que tu fasse des recherches, et que tu trouve où sont ces objets.

- Bien sûr.

- J'ai besoin de ces informations rapidement, alors mets toi y dès aujourd'hui.

Il avait piqué leur curiosité, pourtant, personne n'osa poser de question sur la raison de sa requête. Pour les quatre autres, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à posséder de telles vieilleries, même si elles étaient faites dans les matières les plus précieuses. Ils ne saisissaient pas tout le symbolisme que Tom prêtait à ces objets. Les quatre sorciers les plus puissants de ce millénaire, leur concurrence acharnée, toute réunie entre ses mains. Ca n'était pas le seul projet que Tom avait pour ces reliques, mais il ne préférait pas y penser pour le moment. Ces recherches là étaient personnelles, et il ne comptait pas les confier à ces imbéciles.

- Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre, maintenant. Dit Tom, se levant immédiatement. Deborah le suivit du regard, et ne put pas s'empêcher de proposer :

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Pas tout de suite. Viens dans une demi-heure. Répondit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Tom partit donc, sans avoir saluer les trois garçons, à travers les couloirs. Il avait réellement envie de retourner dans sa chambre, mais avant cela, il avait un léger détour à faire. La tour Serdaigle. Il espérait que Louisa se trouverait dans sa salle commune, ou au moins dans les quartiers de sa maison. Il n'avait aucune envie d'arpenter le domaine pendant des heures avant de la trouver. En arrivant devant la salle commune des Serdaigle, il vit quelques élèves qui venaient de résoudre l'énigme. Il en profita pour se faufiler parmi eux, et pénétrer le joli salon bleu et bronze. Tout était raffiné, dans cette maison, depuis les élèves jusqu'à la décoration. Tom chercha la jeune fille du regard, mais ne la trouva pas. Il attrapa alors un élève de deuxième année par l'avant-bras.

- Cherche Louisa Austen pour moi, elle est en sixième année, et dis lui de me rejoindre ici quand tu l'auras trouvée. Ordonna-t-il. Le petit ne demanda pas son reste, et se mis à parcourir toute la salle à la recherche de la belle brune. Quelques instants plus tard, le petit garçon roux revint, tenant par la main la jeune femme que Tom attendait. Merci, j'ajoute dix points à Serdaigle. Le garçon sourit à peine et quitta les deux adolescents à la hâte.

- Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? Demanda Louisa.

- Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu n'avais pas l'intention de raconter nos... rendez-vous, à quelqu'un. Répondit-il à voix basse.

- Oh... Elle souriait. Tu tiens donc à ce que tout ça reste secret. Pourquoi ? Et tu crois que venir me l'annoncer dans la salle commune est la meilleure idée pour ça ?

- Ca n'a pas besoin d'être secret. Précisa-t-il, les dents serrées. Mais tu n'as pas non plus besoin de rentrer dans les détails. Cette fois elle rit aux éclats.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te fait croire que je voudrais crier cela sur les toits. Tu pense que c'est un tel honneur de te fréquenter que je ne pourrais pas tenir ma langue ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça! Il avait maintenant les joues légèrement rosies par la colère. Je voulais simplement m'en assurer.

- Hé bien c'est chose faite, je crois.

- Très bien. Il comptait déjà lui tourner le dos et sortir de la salle, mais elle le rattrapa.

- Au fait Tom, la prochaine leçon sera la quiétude. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, malicieuse.

- Bon courage, Souffla-t-il, avant de quitter la pièce.

Sur le chemin, les dernières paroles de Louisa ne cessèrent de résonner dans sa tête. La quiétude. La tranquillité, le calme, la sérénité... Cette fois-ci, elle s'attaquait à plus compliqué. Tom n'était pas du tout enclin à ressentir ce genre d'émotions. Surtout pas en ce moment, alors que ses acolytes venaient de revenir au château, et qu'il avait d'importantes recherches à entreprendre. Il se demanda alors comment elle comptait s'y prendre. De simples caresses sur le bras comme les lui faisait Deborah ne suffiraient pas à lui faire oublier son angoisse chronique.

Il arriva bientôt devant la porte de sa chambre, où Deborah l'attendait déjà, justement. Elle portait une robe en laine bordeaux sur des collants noirs, et ses chaussures d'uniforme. Ses cheveux étaient tressés sur un côté de son visage, et elle sourit dès qu'elle le vit arriver. Il lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'elle l'exaspérât déjà.

- Tu es arrivée tôt.

- Oui, je pensais que tu serais déjà là. Répondit-elle.

Il la fit entrer dans sa chambre, qui était parfaitement en ordre, comme souvent. Il défit sa cravate et ôta sa veste. La jolie blonde ne put attendre plus longtemps : elle s'approcha de lui à pas de loup, et entreprit de défaire les boutons nacrés de sa chemise. Elle encercla son torse de ses bras et posa la tête sur ses pectoraux. Ainsi elle put constater que leur rapprochement physique n'avait nullement accéléré son rythme cardiaque. _Tu m'as manqué _souffla-t-elle en caressant longuement la peau du dos de Tom. Celui-ci passant à son tour ses bras autour de la taille fine, et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle se laissa alors longuement glisser, jusqu'à tomber à genoux devant lui, et s'occupa à dénouer l'attache de son pantalon. Tom dû s'imposer des images hautement érotiques pour que son excitation devienne convaincante.

La jeune femme ne le lâche pas des yeux en faisant descendre son sous-vêtement, et sourit en constatant l'effet qu'elle faisait au préfet. Quelle sotte. Après de brèves caresses, elle lapa le sexe avant de le prendre en bouche. Tom ferma les yeux en sentant l'humidité et la chaleur l'entourer. La sensation était toujours la même, mais restait agréable. Elle s'employa alors à décrire de vifs vas-et-viens, à des rythmes tantôt lents tantôt soutenus, jusqu'à ce que Tom se force à finir en elle. Ca pourrait paraître impoli, de la part d'un garçon qui se veut être un gentleman, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'elle préférait. La jeune fille déglutit le tout en un bruit aqueux, et essuya ses lèvres du revers de sa main. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pourtant pas réussi à dissoudre dans l'esprit de Tom les fantasmes de Louisa Austen.


End file.
